Finally Found Love
by KCfanfics
Summary: Austin and Ally are having an ordinary day when Ally writes a romantic song about her and Austin and he overhears. What will he think? My first A&A fanfic.
1. Overhearing

_Ally POV_

_This is just great... _Ally thought as she lifted heavy guitar boxes to the wall where the instruments were hung. She struggled as she put them down and stood up, huffed out a breath, and went back to get another box. _Where is Austin, Dez, and Trish?_ she wondered. They were always in Sonic Boom to hang out downstairs. She especially missed Austin. He was so sweet, and really strong too. Maybe **he** should be lifting the boxes, not her, being seriously small and frail. She heaved the heavy guitar box and had to practically throw it at the wall because she couldn't handle the weight. She looked at the seven guitar boxes at her feet and groaned. "I give up!" she yelled to herself in the empty store and kicked a box on the ground, thus making her grab her foot in pain. She spied her book at the corner of the store counter, limped over to it and grabbed it. She turned it around in her hands, and opened it up. _Why not write a song? _she thought.

_Austin POV_

Austin was walking around the mall, sipping a blueberry slushie, lazy as he walked over to Sonic Boom. He would hang out with Dez, but he was running errands with Trish. He could've sworn they liked each other. He and Ally would always laugh about it when Dez and Trish would argue over something dumb. He and Ally would laugh about anything all night, when they weren't writing their music. Austin was the famous guy when Ally hid behind him to write amazing songs. Well, that's how it used to be. Now she writes songs for both of them, since she was signed to a record label around the start of his "Full Moon Tour". He hoped that soon, _she _would be the one to go on tour. He would be by her side the whole time, sharing advice and giving guidance. He'd do anything for her. He stopped at the Sonic Boom doors, and walked in. Ally wasn't on the bottom floor, but he could hear the piano playing and some humming upstairs. He remembered Ally's strict rule "No Eating in the Store". He guessed it meant drinks too, and laid his half full slushie on the table, putting a napkin under it when he walked up the stairs. Austin stopped in the doorway behind her to listen to her sing.

_Ally POV_

_(Song - If It Means a lot to You by Day to Remember)_

_-Ally's strumming an acoustic guitar, sitting on the piano bench-_

_... And hey sweetie,_

_Well I need you here tonight,_

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me,_

_Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it._

_I just feel complete when you're by my side,_

_But I know you can't come home till they're singin'.._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_Till everyone is singin'.._

_La, la la la, la la la..._

Ally bit her bottom lip, and leaned over to write the lyrics in her song book.

_Austin POV_

Austin smiled incredulously, and walked over right behind her. "That was beautiful, Ally." Ally gasped and turned around on the bench to look behind her. "A-austin?" Ally blinked with her mouth open. "How long have you been standing there?!" Austin shrugged and sat next to her on the bench. "Long enough to know that song's amazing." he smiled down at her and looked at the words in her book. "Where did you get those lyrics?" Ally tilted her head and picked at her guitar strings. "Uhh..they just came to me." Austin raised his eyebrow. "You sayin' they just popped up in your mind without reason? Common, Ally, you can't lie to me." He leaned closer to Ally's face. "Was it about me?" he had a soft look on his face with innocent eyes.

_Ally POV_

Ally gasped. How did he know? His hazel eyes sparkled and he tilted his head in question. She bit her lip again and stammered. "I...uh..I..maybe? I don't know..." She hid her face in her hands, ashamed and embarrassed. Austin lifted her chin. "Ally..we've kissed each other twice and claimed it was nothing. You can't say that it just popped up in your mind. If you don't know, then I think I do." Austin scooted closer to her on the bench. She sniffed and shook her head. "I..hate having to be friends. Too much has happened between us to act 100 percent normal again." She looked up at him, staring into his beautiful eyes. "I want―no―I _need _to be more than friends with you, Austin." She swallowed hard. "I just didn't know how to tell you until now." She whispered. Austin smiled and put his arm around her. "You know what, Ally?" Austin whispered into her hair. She breathily whispered. "Yeah, Austin?" Austin chuckled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."


	2. Kiss & Tell

**An hour later**

_Ally POV_

Ally was standing inside of the store counter, whispering with Austin with their faces close, he was behind the counter. She giggled and he smiled at her reactions. Wow, he was even cuter since they admitted they REALLY liked each other now. His eyes sparkled more, he kept whipping his hair off his face mid-conversation. As if to ruin their moment, Trish and Dez walked in, Dez's hands filled with shopping bags. Trish announced to the empty store. "Guess who's back from their shopping spree!?" She bounced in when Austin quickly spun around, his back facing to Ally to talk to Dez. Ally guessed he didn't want Dez and Trish to see him and her act all lovey when they walked in. She supposed that made sense. She cracked open her song book and looked at the song she and Austin were writing and sung the words to herself.

_Austin POV_

Austin was talking with Dez, but he couldn't help but keep peeking over at Ally. She was mouthing a song to herself and smiling. Austin portrayed a close-lipped smile so Dez wouldn't notice. Trish was busy looking through her shopping bags to notice anything. Ally glanced at his slushie, still sitting there from an hour before. She frowned, dropped her book on the counter, and mock angrily picked the slushie up and looked at him. "Who left this here!? How many times have I told you guys-No food in the store!" Dez looked at the cup. "But that's a drink.." he had a puzzled look on his face. Ally creased her eyebrows. "S-same thing!" Dez, Trish, and Austin altogether burst out laughing. Ally looked at Austin, and dropped her fake anger. She, too, grinned and laughed at her joke. He loved her smile so much. Her hair, her face, and her laugh wouldn't leave his mind. He needed to ask her out. And he knew just how to do it.

_Ally POV_

After Trish and Dez left to go home, it was only her and Austin hanging around the store. He was plucking his guitar strings at the bench next to the store's front door. Ally was closing up shop, walking to the front doors, locking them. "Oh, Austin, you can leave out the back door when you're ready to go." she walked over behind the counter to put away some broken chimes in a drawer. Austin looked up at her. "Ehh. It'll be a while before I head out." He put his guitar around his back and walked over to her, his dark green high tops echoing on the floor when he walked up next to her. He grabbed her hand and she looked up at him, smiling and looking into his eyes. He did the same, and pulled her close to him in a hug. Her face was buried into his neck, her arms wrapped around his waist and his around her back. One hand on the small of her back, the other pushing her into his chest. They both stayed like that for the longest time.

_Austin POV_

Ally's hair was tickling up against his cheek. He moved his hand off her back and cradled her head closer to him. He moved his head just to kiss the top of hers, and she snuggled into his neck. They stayed like that forever. Or so it seemed. Austin let go, but held both of Ally's arms with his hands. All he did was look at her face, her eyes, her lips, her hair, everything. He loved her so, so much and wanted to be her boyfriend. He opened his mouth slightly to say it, but closed it. All he had to do was gingerly lean down his head, rest his forehead on hers, and kiss her lips for the third time. His brain went numb. All he focused on was how his lips moved, adjusting his head every 4 seconds, making sure to keep holding her very close to him, both of their eyes were closed. After 30 seconds of pure passion, he let his lips go, but still rest his forehead on hers. Guitar still strapped around his back.


	3. Confessions & Beanbags

_Ally POV_

Ally wished the kiss would last longer. But the kiss itself was just too overwhelming. It caused fireworks to explode in her head, butterflies to flutter in her stomach, and her heart to race. She stood, her forehead resting on Austin's. It was perfect, she didn't want to move. Austin stood up straight, making her protest in her mind, but instead she looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face, and he was bringing the guitar around his back. Ally smiled brightly and propped herself up on the counter, intently watching Austin play.

_Austin POV_

_Last summer we met._

_We started as friends._

_I can't tell you how it all happened._

_Then autumn it came._

_We were never the same._

_Those nights, everything felt like magic._

_And I wonder if you miss me too._

_If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew:_

_I think about you every mornin' when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evenin' when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind, all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you you, you you.._

_I think about you, you you, you you.._

Austin stopped strumming his guitar and he looked down with his eyes.

_Ally POV_

Ally smiled and hopped down from the counter. "It never gets old...that song." she murmured. She shook her head softly to herself. "That was beautiful, Austin." she reached for his hand but he reached hers first, stroking her palm with his thumb as he took off the guitar. He grabbed her other hand and looked into her eyes. Ally's eyes widened. Was he going to kiss her again? She tilted her head in question. Austin muttered softly while looking down. "I want you to go out with me.." He looked down at his feet. Ally blinked her eyes. "Austin..?" he looked back up at her with his eyes. "I would love to go out with you." she smiled brightly. He showed a look of relief, picked her up in his arms and spun her around. She giggled as he set her back down. "As long as this doesn't get in the middle of our songwriting..." Austin interuppted her. "I'm 100 percent sure it won't. I'm just so glad to be with you again." He pulled her into a hug.

_Austin POV_

Austin kissed the top of her head. Ally pulled back a little and looked up at him. "Austin..?" his smile dropped from his face. "..Yeah?" Ally shook her head again and grinned. "We gotta tell Trish and Dez." Austin chuckled. "We will. Tomorrow. It's getting late." Ally looked at the clock. It was 11:59pm, almost midnight. She gasped. He laughed softly at her exclamation of the time, she's stayed up way longer writing songs with him. "Don't freak, we can sleep in the practice room and head to the mall to meet up with Dex and Trish." He picked up Ally princess-style and she squeaked with surprise as he carried her up the stairs. She giggled as he went through the door and shut it with his foot closing it. _Until morning.._Austin thought as he fell asleep next to her in the beanbag chair.


	4. Cute Stuff & Silence

**Alright, guys, I apologize for my INCREDIBLY short chapters. Also, for my spelling misake on Dez and I put 'Dex'. Soon as I realized it, I literally did a table flip. Promise this one will be much longer. I have creative Auslly juices flowing in my brain, so I'm ready. Ohh, and thanks to my Reviewers! I'll call you guys my Revvies. ;D Anyways, LEZZ CONTINUE THIS ISH.**

_Ally POV_

Ally stretched her arms when the sunlight coming through the windows hit her face and blinked twice. Odd. She was in the practice room. She thought she went to bed...she squinted at the sunlight in her eyes and looked to the left with her eyes. Austin! He was sleeping soundly in a beanbag next to her. His face actually looked angelic, and he kept readjusting a tiny bit to change his sleeping position. Ally smiled, at the memory of him carrying her up the stairs. She couldn't wake him up just yet. She silently took her cell phone out of her back pocket, realizing she was still wearing the same clothing from yesterday, and stood up to make sure Austin didn't notice. Ally looked at the time. 9:48am. Kind of early, in Ally's case. The store didn't open until 12 in the afternoon, so she put her phone on the piano bench, and snuck downstairs. Her "house" was behind the store counter, where the guitars were hung. **(Note: I remember Ally's father going down into this corner in an episode, so I guessed that's where they stay)** so she snuck into her room down the hallway. She quickly changed into a casual pocket dress with floral baby pink and green print, and slipped on some brown flats. She brushed out her curly, brown highlighted hair, and tossed it to one side. Then she finished by reapplying shiny lipgloss, popped her lips and ran back out to the main Sonic Boom area. She peered at the stairs and lightly stepped all the way up, and snuck into the practice room. Austin was still sleeping, crossing his arms and snuggling them to himself. Ally giggled at the sight and checked the clock on her phone. It was already 10:15. She crouched down by Austin and lightly shook his shoulder. "Austin..sweetie, wake up.." she whispered. "Unughh.." he shook his hair out of his face and tossed himself over to one side, as if to keep sleeping. Ally rolled her eyes. This was gonna take a while.

_Austin POV_

The sunlight burned my eyes when I opened them. I squeezed them shut and I blinked repeatedly. I was turned on my side. Wait..where was Ally? She was on my right side when we fell asleep. I urgently spun myself around and struggled to stand. When I stood, I realized she was sitting right on the piano bench, already awake and changed into a new outfit. "Guess who woke up before you!" she giggled. I smiled at her. She looked so cute today, with her hair curly and full, her dress all flowy when she stood up and kissed me a 'Good Morning'. She looked at my hair. "You need to fix something." she scoffed and started patting my hair in place. It must've been sticking up. Only Ally would notice this, and still care. She stroked my cheek. "We should go get breakfast at Mini's. I could invite Trish and Dez and we could tell them the news then." I pursed my lips. "Alright, as long as we're subtle. We can't just be like, macking on eachother's faces when they walk up." she snorted at this. "Please, I'm classy." She twirled in a circle to make her dress flow up around her. I chuckled and took her by the hand, and started walking to the practice room door to leave. "Waitt, you still need to get dressed!" I looked down at my clothes and shrugged. I took an old green hoody off the desk chair and slipped it on. I notice the blue converse I wore the other day were still sitting at the door, so I kicked off my dark green high tops and slipped on the converse. "There. Looks like I've changed." Ally pouted and started patting my hair into place again. "You keep messing it uppp." I burst out laughing and grab her by the hand as we walk down the steps to the back door, to make sure the front door stayed locked. We walked through the mall, still holding hands. I look at my phone and text Dez and Trish to meet up with me and Ally at Mini's. Thankfully, they both said yes and they'd be there. We pick a table with 2 seperate benches on each side, so me and Ally could sit next to eachother with Dez and Trish across from us. Sure, Trish would lovee to sit next to Dez. Wink wink. Ally's nervously looking around. I raise my eyebrow. "Why are you so nervous? These are our best friends we're talking to, Ally." She looked up at me. "I know, but what if they don't like the idea? I mean, Trish might think we're just flirting and not taking things seriousl-" I cut her off by kissing her. I pull away but stay close. "You know they're always excited and fangirling when we're being close like this. I'll assure them this is serious." Ally nodded, and clutched onto my arm, still looking around for Trish and Dez. I automatically heard somebody yelling to 'Stop filming me, you freak!' and I knew it was Trish yelling at Dez. Ally perked her head up and looked around the corner. She clutched harder on my arm.

_Ally POV_

Oh God, here it is. I saw Dez following Trish's every move, buzzing around her like a fly with her shooing him away. I gave a small smile at the sight of them. Suddenly Trish spotted me and Austin, and she was glad to get away from Dez as she plopped right on the seat across from me, and Dez sat across from Austin. Trish gave a look of disgust when he sat down next to her. Austin started a conversation, at least. "So, Dez, what's the big fuss with filming Trish?" Dez looked up from his camera footage. "..What? I didn't hear you." Trish snapped, "Because, he's a stalker freak that has nothing better to do! That's why he's filming me." Dez looked over at Trish. "No. There's a film contest at school so I'm trying to find a subject." Trish growled. "Just don't film me, you twig!" She smacked the top of his head with a Mini's menu. Dez looked down at it when Trish smacked it down on the table. "Ooh, breakfast!" He flipped it open when Trish glared at him. I decided to speak up. "So, um, Trish.." I say hoarsely. Austin squeezed my knee reassuringly. Trish leaned forward to pay attention to me, instead of being aggravated by Dez. I bite my lip and then an idea pops up. "So, what'd you buy yesterday? I didn't get a full summary of it." Trish's face lit up. "Ooh! I got these leapord print wedges that were on sale, oh, and I also got a purse to match with it. I also got a black ruffle dress, and I got leapord print barrettes! It would totally be a cute formal outfit for me!" Trish babbled on, but I didn't really pay attention. All I did was smile and nod at certain points when she squeaked 'Am I right?!' I looked at the menu Dez was holding. "Uhm..Dez could I see that menu?" Dez looked up. "Wha-sure Ally!" he had such a happy face as he handed it over, I smiled a tiny bit back and just buried my face in the menu, trying to avoid any conversation whatsoever.

_Austin POV_

Ally was hiding her face behind the menu. Trish and Dez were arguing about **something,** but my eyes stayed on Ally. I decided to take the heat and just come out with it. "Ally and I have something to tell you two." Trish and Dez dropped whatever their argument was, and Ally dropped the menu from her face to see their faces. I gave her a pointed look and she dropped the menu onto the table. "Uh, yeah..we have something to tell you guy.." she kept fading from her sentences. "We..just don't freak out!" She hid her face in her hands. I looked over to her, and before I could do something, Trish and Dez started rambling on questions. "What's wrong?!" and "..Did I say something!?" or "Austin, what did you do to her?", following "It was SO my fault!" and then gasps for breath. I cut them off. "It's not something bad, you guys. And no, you two didn't do anything." Dez relaxed in his seat but Trish raised her eyebrow in question, then Ally came out from her hands and sat back in her seat. "A-austin asked me to be his girlfriend..a-and I..said yes." Utter silence was around the table, and not a word was uttered.


	5. Smoothies & Cameras

**Boosh! Not only was the surprise Austin and Ally admitting their love in the last chapter, but I switched from third-person dialogue to first person dialogue! I, like, totally meant to do that! (Sarcasm & FAIL) Enjoy and please review some more, my beautiful Revvies! c8 (Ehh, I'll stay first person)**

**Repeat:**

**"A-austin asked me to be his girlfriend..a-and I..said yes." Utter silence was around the table, and not a word was uttered.**

_Austin POV_

Dez and Trish had comepletely blank faces. Dez's camera strap even slipped from his hands and the camera dropped onto the ground. I winced at the breaking glass of the lens. I looked to Ally, and her face was blank as well, mixed a little bit with guilt. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders for her reassurance and also to prove to Dez and Trish we really were dating. Trish's mouth kept opening and closing, she kind of looked like a fish. Dez's jaw just dropped with a loud 'Pop'. Trish's mouth did a little squeak, and she and Dez both broke into a chorus of girly screams and standing up out of their chairs, breakdancing. Ally took a relieved breath and started laughing at their reaction. I squeezed Ally's shoulders again and smiled. Trish gasped. "Like, forreal?! I HAVE to post this on Tweeter!" she whipped out her phone and started typing on it rapidly. Dez joined in with her on his phone. Ally shook her head. "I have no idea why I doubted you guys. You two fangirls..." she giggled and leaned her head into the crook of my shoulder with her hand on my armrest. I rested my palm on the top of her hand and smiled at her. Trish gasped and I heard a phone camera click. Ally scoffed at her and broke into more laughter. At the sound of a camera snap, Dez then noticed his camera shattered on the ground. "MY CAMERA!" he screamed to the whole mall court and went to the ground to it's aid. We were getting stares and even pointing. "Uhh, Ally, you wanna come up to the Mini's counter and order there?" Ally nodded rapidly and we both ducked away from Dez's camera chaos. Trish was yelling at him to stop freaking out, but he just returned with 'CALL 911!' I chuckled at the drama but Ally just shook her head some more. We went up to the counter and ordered a smoothie for us to share. It even came with two straws, and the cup was huge and full of stawberry smoothie. Ally looked at it like it was about to eat her. We sat next to eachother, faced towards the mall court to see Dez's drama, and since we sat so close, the cup was on my left knee and on her right one, as if we were sharing knees with the cup. **(That was so weird to type, don't ask why) **I was chugging the smoothie, but I had to stop for brainfreeze and to laugh my head off at Dez. Ally just giggled and took dainty sips. Trish plopped two seats away from us, to get away from Dez. I heard more camera clicks when me and Ally looked at eachother while sharing the smoothie. Ally groaned, "Trishh! Stop taking photos!" Trish looked up from her own personal smoothie. "That's not me." I looked around and noticed some people who recognized me from my video appearances, and Ally because she writes all my songs and featured in some magazine covers with me. "Welp, at least we don't have to break the news to anyone else but our parents." Ally almost choked on her smoothie sip, and I had to pat her back while she coughed. "What will my dad and mom think?" I rolled my eyes. "You saw Dez and Trish's reaction. Plus, our parents love it when we're best friends and were never awkward when we WERE dating for a short period of time." Ally nodded slowly. "I guess. But if either my parents say no, I will-" I cut her off by slurping the bottom of the smoothie cup. "They won't." Ally peered into the cup. "I barely got any sips!" I fake coughed, "Looks like somebody should of drank it more when they had the chance instead of talking." I fake coughed again. "AHERM, Ally," I coughed a few more times as she tried grab me and make me apologize. I got up and started running. She peeled off her flats, held them in her right hand, hopped off the stool and then was 10 seconds behind me, running around the Mini's shack. She was giggling, but still yelling at me to slow down. I stopped immediately, turned around sharply and she ran into me, legs leaning forward, hands on my chest. She panted. "Got ya." I chuckled breathily, "Only because I stopped." I wrapped Ally's waist with my arms and kissed her, making her flats drop to the ground for her arms to wrap around my neck. More squeals from Trish and Dez.

_Ally POV_

After Mini's, me and Austin snuck back in with Trish and Dez from the back entrance. Me and Austin held hands the whole way, making Dez squeal with delight. Trish checked the clock on her phone. "Wow, it's already 2pm." I gasped and dropped my flats behind the Sonic Boom counter. "I was supposed to open up 2 hours ago!" I shrieked. I ran to the front doors on my tiptoes because of the cold floor with my bare feet, and unlocked the doors, but nobody was around them. Dez tilted his head in confusion. "Funny, I thought a store was supposed to have customers-" Trish elbowed him in the ribs for me to not strangle him with anger. Of course we got customers! R-right?! Urgh. I stomped back behind the counter and slipped my flats back on. Austin hugged me from behind. "No worries. You'll get customers, they just think that you're still closed." I hugged him back by putting my arms backwards around his neck and leaning my back into his chest, his arms securely around my waist. I sighed lovingly at his constant reassurance. Trish squealed and got out her phone to take another picture. I quickly got out of Austin's grasp, but stayed cuddled at his side. "No more pictures!" Dez held up his crippled camera. "You don't have to worry about me with that." I gave him a sad look. "Once I sell our accoustic guitars I'll give some of the profit to you for a new camera." Dez nodded and slumped down on the piano bench, messing with the keys. Trish shrugged and went back to her phone. I gasped again. How could I be so forgetful!? "The guitars!" I looked at the boxes on the floor a little way from the counter. "I didn't hang them all up yet!" I looked at the boxes I'd thrown at the wall in the back of the store, but I didn't hang any of those up either. "Come on!" I looked bewilderdly at the boxes. Austin scoffed. "You should've called me up, then." He walked over to the guitar boxes at the front of the store, picked two of them up without hesitation and placed each one under his arm. He walked steadily to the back of the store, and piled them up neatly. He also took the one's I'd thrown and stacked them on top of one another. He did this until they were all stacked. I looked at him increduously. "Thanks, Austin. You didn't really have to-" He gave me one of his pointed looks. "I did. You can't lift for crap, babe." Trish and Dez snickered while I rolled my eyes. "Don't blame me for being tiny." I twirled my dress. "Or classy." Austin rose his eyebrow suggestively. "As long as you don't blame me for being huge-" he did a pose to show off his muscles, "-And for being sexy." Trish snorted with laughter and I blushed red. "Let's not get _too _advanced with arguments, Austin Monica Moon." Dez did a burn and sizzle sound effect. Austin turned around and gave Dez a 'I thought you were on my side!' look. Dez just shrugged at him and continue to inspect his broken camera. Austin started tickling my sides. "Apologize!" I giggled and try to gasp out the word no, but I just laughed until I started tearing up. "Sorry!" I huffed out. He laughed and stopped tickling me, only to kiss my cheek instead. I smiled up at him and recieved more squealing and jumping up and down from Trish and Dez.

_Austin POV_

It was already 4pm by the time Ally was working with customers. I was messing around at the counter as usual. Making faces behind Ally's shoulder every time she had a customer. Once she turned around she gasped. "Austinn! I need my work space!" I chuckled and stepped back, hopped up on the counter, put a cheesy smile on my face, and folded my hands on my lap. She pursed her lips angrily and shook her head, then turned back around only to see her customer left. "Wha-Dammit!" She twisted back around. "How long have you been standing behind me, anyways?" She stuck another broken chime Dez ruined into a drawer. "I've been standing behind you every time there was a customer." I hopped down from the counter. "And I loved their weird reactions everytime I made a face." Ally's teeth gritted inside her mouth and she took a deep breath. "So that's why they kept looking at me like that...I thought I looked funny or something." I mock gasped. "Ally Dawson FUNNY LOOKING?! Insanity!" A smile formed on her lips. "Thanks for the compliment, Monica." I pouted. "Don't call me that!" She raised her eyebrows and smirked as she opened the cash register to put a tip in from the tip jar. "Why don't you just close up? There aren't many customers and Dez and Trish must be bored to death." I pointed out. Trish was reading a magazine and Dez was looking around, lost. Ally tilted her head. "Fine. I might as well. Even though dad might freak from not getting as many sales as he's used to once he gets home from his convention." She walked over to the store doors, shut them securely and locked them, then sighed. I bit my lip for a moment. I walked up to her, and held her hand. "Is this really just about not having customers, Ally? Or is it about your dad?" Trish and Dez looked up at both me and Ally. She paused. "I just miss him, is all. I mean..I hardly see him anymore." I nodded. I knew how it felt, my parents too busy working at their ridiculous mattress store. Hardly saw them and didn't get to spend time with them. "Ally..no worries. I won't leave your side. I'll keep you from being lonely." I looked down at her and her eyebrows raised hopefully. "Thanks, Austin." She hugged me quickly and released. "If you're staying the night again, you need to stop by your place to get new clothes. You've had that on for two days." I scoffed at her. "But I changed my shoes AND put a sweatshirt on. I'm good." Ally shook her head. "Nope. We're going, now." She pulled my hand and walked to the back door, to walk over to my parents' store. I had some of my old clothes there. We left Dez and Trish in the store to argue.


End file.
